


Она закрывает глаза...

by herat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она учится закрывать глаза на то, чего не хочет видеть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она закрывает глаза...

Она учится закрывать глаза на то, чего не хочет видеть. На соблазнительную каплю крови, притаившуюся в уголке Его губ. На пустые взгляды людей, суетящихся вокруг, исполняя Его малейшие капризы. На зловоние чужого страха, неотвратимо наполнявшего каждый приглянувшийся Ему город. Она знала, на что шла, любуясь угасающими огнями Мистик Фолкс в зеркале заднего вида. Нельзя перевоспитать монстра. Его можно лишь посадить на цепь и молиться, чтобы та оказалась достаточно прочна. Но гораздо проще и гораздо реальней научиться иногда закрывать глаза и наслаждаться тем, что есть.

Рим. Париж. Токио. Жизнь рядом с Клаусом - это нескончаемый праздник. Никогда прежде Керолайн не любила так сильно, никому не отдавалась так пылко, никому не доверяла так слепо. Оглядываясь назад, она не может понять, зачем потратила столько сил на борьбу с соблазном, цепляясь за наивные смертные принципы? Ведь теперь ее мир гораздо шире и ярче. И у нее впереди целая вечность, чтобы загладить свою вину...

А на дне резной шкатулки с украшениями терпеливо ждет своего часа записка. Крохотный клочок бумаги, залитый слезами, на котором неровным торопливым почерком оставлено послание самой себе: "Тайлера больше нет". И память с боем вырывает воспоминание из лап навязанного забвения.

_Она рыдает над остывающим телом, проклиная день, когда в миг просветления начала посылать матери открытки, словно хлебные крошки. Клаус разворачивает ее к себе и раздраженно приказывает, глядя прямо в глаза:_

_\- Забудь о нем. Ты любишь меня, просто забудь о нем. И боль уходит..._

Лишь для того, чтобы вернуться сильнее втрое, сминая под собой сердце, словно лавина.

\- Нет... Тайлер... нет...

\- Это внушение, - предостерегает вторая записка, надежно спрятанная в корешке любимой книги, - твои чувства - всего лишь внушение.

\- Беги! - умоляет третья. - Скорее!

Но бежать больше некуда. Клаус уже стоит на пороге, предупрежденный испуганным галопом ее истерзанного сердца.

\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляет Керолайн, сжимаясь в комок. - Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

Но взывать к милосердию монстра еще бесполезнее, чем пытаться его перевоспитать.

\- Забудь о своих записочках, - шепчет Клаус, впиваясь пальцами в ее плечи. - Ты счастлива. Ты любишь меня, и у нас впереди целая вечность...

И веки против воли наливаются свинцом. Она закрывает глаза...


End file.
